Typical bicycle drive trains include a crank arm assembly affixed to one or more front chain rings. A chain engages a front chain ring for transferring power to a rear cassette of one or more rear chain rings affixed to the rear wheel axle. Chains in these typical systems are retained by providing tension between the front and rear chain rings. With extended and/or rough usage, however, chains can become loose and lose tension, increasing the risk that the chain will disengage from one or more of the chain rings.